Kristen's Years
by xxredroseloverxx
Summary: Its about a girl who goes to Hogwart in her fifth year (she came from silverstar)! She meets Ron and his friends and a bond is formed between her and a guy at that school.
1. What to do?

(the sound of the train stopping)  
  
As the train stops to a loud halt Kristen impatiently sighs and steps off. She stares aimlessly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her heart racing faster and faster at each breath she took. Standing there wasn't the best move in her part and she was pushed to the ground scraping the palms of her hands on the gravel. A voice of a boy said "sorry" and stuck out his hand to help her up. She gripped the hand of the unknown boy tightly and pulled herself up. When her feet were firmly on the ground she said "thank you". Kristen stared at the mysterious boy and realized she wanted to know his name, "what is your name?' she asked with interest. "Ron Weasley, who are you, what house are you in?" Kristen's reply made her nervous that he might not want to be her friend but she spoke with pride. "I am Kristen Tears and I don't know what house I'm in because I just transferred here from SilverStar" "SilverStar?" "Yeah ... it is a school just like Hogwarts, but it is in America." Ron spoke with a strange change in his voice "Cool I hope you are put in the Gryffindor house". Kristen muttered to herself "he must be going through puberty" then said "I hope so too" in a questioning voice. "I'll walk you to Dumbledore's office". "Ok thanks" 


	2. Welcome

Kristen followed Ron to Dumbledore's office, they walked strait down the main hall turned a corner and reached a big golden eagle rotated a bit until it was a round staircase. She entered the staircase and walked up. Before she got to the room she looked down to see that Ron was gone, she sighed again and continued going up. She reached her destination and walked in to the room. Sitting at his desk, Dumbledore said "hello, I've been waiting for you." "You must be Kristen Tears, welcome, please come and take a sit so we can quickly sort you and you can get unpacked." Kristen took a sit on a stool in front of a bookshelf full of books. As she sat she turned and read titles of the books as Professor Dumbledore was getting the sorting hat. When he got the hat he walked it over to her and placed it on her head full of personal thoughts that she didn't want the hat to know so she tried hard to block them out. The sorting hat couldn't choose between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. As Kristen waited for the hat to decide she let down her guard unblocking the memory of Ron saying he wanted her to be on the Gryffindor house, and that was when the hat decided to put her in the Gryffindor house. She walked into Room 218 where she saw a girl sitting on her bed studying. The girl put down her books and walked over to greet Kristen. "Hello, you must be Kristen, Dumbledore just sent me an owl." "I'm Hermione Granger". Hello, I love that name Hermione, yes I'm Kristen". "Thank you, you can sleep here and your dressers are over her!" "Ok thank you very much". "Your welcome, we have to go to the Great Hall soon so I will come and get you when its time" "ok" "Thanks". Before Kristen could say another word Hermione said "I will be right back" and walked out the door. Twenty minutes later Hermione walked back in and told Kristen "it was time to go" and luckily she was done unpacking. When Kristen and Hermione walked out she saw Ron with another boy standing next to him. She asked him his name "what's your name?" The boy's answer stunned her "Harry Potter" he said. Kristen blinked a few times and said "O My Gosh ... I never thought I would met you!" "Hi ... I'm Kristen Tears" then realizing Ron again she said "Hello Ron ... how are you?" "I'm Good ... u?" "Good"! And all four of them walked to the great hall together. 


	3. WHAT A SNORE!

The four Hogwarts students talked together all the way down to the Great Hall. When they

reached it half of the school's students were already piled in. They pushed and shoved until they

were in the big room and walked Kristen to their table and all of them took a set. Kristen was

between Ron and Semis, Ron was next to Harry, and Hermione was next to Harry and Neville.

(Point of view changing from author to Ron)

As the first years were being sorted and everyone cheering, Ron was growing hungrier and

hungrier every minute. He began looking at everyone else's reaction, as he was looking

something fell on his right shoulder when he looked over it was Kristen sleeping. Then he heard

a few sounds next to him, it was sleeping Harry making gurgling sounds in his mouth full of drool.

Ron's reaction was saying "Bloody Hell that's nasty"! Sadly poor Ron was surrounded by

sleeping people and snoring people, very loud snoring people. When he started to doze

Professor Dumbledore's loud voice sprung out of nowhere and woke him up completely. After a

very loud, long speech the head master said Ron's favorite words "Let's Eat"!


	4. The Feast

(A/N: I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER)

With those words Ron jumped closer to the table waking Kristen up. Hermione nudged Harry

to wake up and he started choking because he was startled. He pulled himself together, but of

course Draco had to make a comment "O look Potter is scared of a girl" and with that Kristen

shot out her wand to defend Harry. Draco began shivering with a wand pointing in his face so

Ron shouted "Look who's talking"! Draco turned away with a defected attitude and continued

eating as did Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Kristen. About forty minutes later the feast ended. And

Dumbledore declared a talent show was tonight at 11:00 – 2:00 pm and tomorrow was a day of

rest at this everyone cheered loud and proud.


	5. Talent Night! YAY!

Watching the clock tick away Kristen paced the room. "SIT DOWN" Ron shouted over everyone else's voice. Everyone noted that he didn't want them there so they talked even louder. "How rude" "aren't they stubborn" Ron spoke in a voice with puberty written all over it. Kristen decided that they go to the library and at that the four friends walked to the library. "Did any of u sign up for the talent show?" "Yup" they all answered at different times. "You" Ron asked in a questioning voice. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what to sing" "o wait yeah I do" "what?" "Why Can't I by Liz Phair" she answered Ron's question with pride in her voice. The clock stroke 10:45 pm and Dumbledore came on the PA and said "all that are going to be in the talent show, please come to the outside campus immediately." At the meeting for the students in the talent show they choose the order they were going in. First Hermione, second Harry, third Ron, forth Semis, fifth Draco, and sixth Kristen and they were the only entries. At 11:00 pm everyone was sitting down waiting for it to begin. Hermione walked out on the stage and spoke into the mic "I am singing Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs". "... .... .... They don't love ya like I love ya" "..., .... ..." When she finished everyone was silent like in the music video ... just kidding everyone cheered so she curtsied and walked off the stage. Harry then walked on the stage and said "I am imitating a rapper, a very bad rapper" "I'm a gangster, grrr, I'm mad!" he then bowed and walked of the stage and everyone laughed just like he wanted them to! Ron stepped up and said "This goes out to Caitlin the master of the pencil, keyboard, or pen!" (A/N: THAT'S ME)(A/N: the tune of Frara Jacqua) "I love Caitlin, I love Caitlin, doesn't it show, doesn't it show, lalalalala, lalalalalala, Caitlinlin, Caitlinlin. (A/N: SMILES) Everyone clapped and cheered at Ron's song and told him it was the greatest. (A/N: what suck ups ... I made them that way ... TEE HEE) Then Seamus was up "I am doing a magic trick" ... "eye of rabbit, ... ..., turn this water into rum" he kept saying this and pointing his wand at a cup of water on the stage. All of a sudden ... BOOM! His eyebrows where completely gone and his face was covered with soot and dirt. He walked off the stage while everyone was laughing at him but he ran back on to take a bow. He walked of again while Draco walked on. "I wrote this song in two minutes". "Die Potter Die, Die Potter Die" he was about to sing more but McGonagall ran on the stage, grabbed Draco's ear, and pulled him off the stage while everyone laughed at him and his feet dangling behind. Next it was Kristen she walked on the stage and gulped "I'm singing Why Can't I Breath by Liz Phair" she saw Ron's mouth moving "you can do it" she looked at the crowd and began to sing "..., ... Why can't I breath when ever I think about you? Why can't I speak when ever I talk about you ... ...." When she finished everyone cheered loud and this made her very happy! She said "Thank You" and gestured a few kisses to the crowd when she realized she was over doing it. She walked off the stage and bumped in to Ron. "You were great." "Thank you!" "You did really great too"! At that very second Kristen felt something she had never felt before. She wasn't sure what it was so she decided to ask Hermione about it in the morning. She said "goodbye" to Harry and Ron and walked to her room with Hermione when she got to her room she put on pajamas and tucked herself under her covers and fell asleep. 


End file.
